


Her Queen

by RachaelsCoatButtons



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Paternoster Gang (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelsCoatButtons/pseuds/RachaelsCoatButtons
Summary: Had to get this out of my system since listening to Heritage 4. Just a very short one-shot but major spoiler.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Her Queen

It was as if she was seeing her again, for the first time. Yet this time, there was fear in her heart. The woman before her was not of this world, not even of the ancient realm she knew she so dearly missed. Possessiveness seeped into the air as black eyes bore into her, grey mist swirled through the dark orbs like an aurora through the pitch sky. The blue of summer that once filled a room with light now as dark as the heart that fuels them. She craved for the love they once held, now void of any feeling but odium and resentment. It was sharp as a knife as it cut through her soul, the disgust in the face of the one that used to hold her so dearly, kiss so sweetly, and cherish so deeply. Her lips were curled into a unmoving snarl as she spoke through clenched teeth, biting every word as she spoke. The soft voice that used to make the hairs on her neck stand to attention every time it reached her ears now laced with a potent venom. Even her emerald skin seemed to have lost its vivid hue, replaced by a shaded imitation of a precious gem, skin that her lips knew so well, skin that her hands craved to touch.

Jenny recognised the armour she wore, the mannequin that was its temporary host at Paternoster Row did not do it justice. It was as if she breathed life into the inanimate material, a second skin fused to her scales. The red sash clung to her waist as if with a determination to restrain the wrath of the Silurian, it hugged tight to her curves in a way that made Jenny question her own morality. The stole hanging over her shoulders was the epitome of regality, this was a Queen, but this Queen was no longer hers. Jenny defied every warning her own conscious thought was throwing at her, she defied the acceptance that she was lost to her. She couldn't see her, the woman she would die for a hundred times over. She couldn't feel her presence in the room, or in her mind, but she couldn't believe that she was gone forever. She would not admit defeat until her own body was cold and lifeless, while there is breath in her lungs she will fight for the woman she loves. Her Vastra. Her Queen. 


End file.
